An Apple a Day
by mischief-monkey
Summary: If people- specifically that brat, Lambo, catch wind of this lovey-dovey act, he simply will not live it down. But seeing the pathetic state his lover's in, he can't help but want to nurture the poor idiot.  Forbidden Fruit Series 8059


**Title: An Apple a Day**

**Fandom: Katekyo Hitman Reborn!**

**Pairing: YamamotoxGokudera**

**Genre: Romance**

**Status: Oneshot**

**Warning: Shameless smut, un-beta'd**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story and I'm not making any money. Katekyo Hitman Reborn! belongs to Amano Akira-sensei. **

**An Apple a Day**

"You idiot!" Gokudera screamed, arms crossed irritably across his chest. A scowl marring his face as he glared at the wounded Rain Guardian sitting up at the hospital bed, his right arm hanging slack on a black sling, his right leg in a casket, propped up with soft pillows.

"Maa, maa." Yamamoto laughed, waving his hand in dismissal. "It's not as bad as it looks!"

"Were you even thinking!" The silver haired teen clenched his fist, the other's nonchalance only further angering him.

"I just reacted..." The older teen reasoned, hoping to pacify the other's wrath. "I only wanted to protect Hayato..."

Gokudera blushed, his cheeks heating up at the dark haired teen's explanation. He clicked his teeth, shifting his eyes.

"I can take care of myself, idiot!"

"I know," Yamamoto scratched the back of his head. "But I just hoped to keep my Hayato safe!"

"Who's yours?" The younger cracked his knuckles, trembling as he kept to himself, not wanting to injure the other anymore.

"Maa, maa! Don't get mad Hayato!" The other held his good arm up to appease his short tempered lover.

Just this morning, the two were in class when a rival family attacked. It was a sloppy assault, haphazardly thrown just for show. So without much trouble, the two took down the meager thugs. However, one last goon was hiding, waiting for a chance to strike. Once Gokudera stepped close enough by the windows, the ruffian released his traps, aiming to slam the Right-hand Man down from the third floor. Without much thought, Yamamoto pushed the silveret away, using his body as a shield. He crashed against the glass, rapidly tumbling to the ground. He lost consciousness, dislocating his right arm, his right leg fractured as he landed sideways.

"Can I have an apple?" Umber eyes brightened, gesturing at the basket of fruits on top the coffee table with his left hand.

Gokudera glared, but nonetheless reached for the fruit, proceeding to peel it with a paring knife. He took care into separating the cerise skin from the flesh into a long ribbon, turning it in his hands ever so slightly.

"Maa, maa! Hayato's really good at this!" Yamamoto praised, wanting so much to clap, but settled for a smile.

"Shut up!" The bomber cored the apple, slicing it into wedges all the while grumbling. He then dropped the sharp knife and pushed the platter of fruit on the other's chest. Brown eyes looked at him piteously, closely resembling a kicked pet. "You want _me_ to feed you?"

"Would you?" He jut his bottom lip, brown puppy eyes wide and the younger muttered exasperatedly, stabbing an apple wedge with a serving pick.

"Here!" Gokudera stretched his arm, shoving the fruit past the other's lips. The older accepted the harsh gesture without much thought, chewing happily as his stormy lover catered to him. He sees the eminent flush on pale cheeks and his umber eyes glinted with mischief. He bites into the metal pick, pulling it out of the silveret's hands and quickly launched it out the window with a puff of breath.

"What the hell are you doing that was the _only_ one?" The pale teen yelled, his fury back ten-fold and he contemplated hitting an already injured patient. He decided against it at the last second, knowing they need the idiot to heal faster.

"Accident?" Yamamoto grinned innocuously, a lousy attempt to assuage his lover's temper. "Aaaahh~"

"What the_ hell_ are you doing _now,_ idiot?"

"I'm done chewing." He explains, opening his mouth again. "Aaaahh~"

"You're really _trying_ to piss me off."

"But my arm~" The raven haired teen jut his bottom lip, brown eyes becoming misty, a trick he picked up from Lambo. His lover regards him with a sympathetic gaze, a defeated sigh escaping his lips as forest green eyes gazed at the bandaged arm. Yamamoto knew he won and he pats the empty space beside him, gesturing for his lover to sit.

"You talk, you die!" Gokudera scowled, forest green eyes promising the utmost torture. If people- specifically that brat, Lambo, catch wind of this lovey-dovey act, he simply _will not _live it down. But seeing the pathetic state his lover's in, he can't help but _want_ to nurture the poor idiot.

He sits on the side of the hospital bed, raising his brow as the baseball player placed his good hand on his thigh, a wide grin and a gentle squeeze his only reply. Picking a crisp wedge between two fingers, he holds the fruit in front of Yamamoto's lips.

Umber eyes turned a sepia color, glinting wickedly. The swordsman closed his mouth around the pianist fingers, his tongue swiping the digits. Forest green eyes widen at the contact, blushing beet red. The bomber pulls his hand back, glowering at the seemingly benign teen.

"Eh? You're red, Hayato!" He exclaimed, chewing animatedly. With a nod he gulps and opened his mouth again. "Aaaahh~"

"Idiot!" Gokudera smacked his face, not knowing how to react with his frustration. He fishes for another wedge between his fingers, but he glares at the injured teen, his hand unmoving.

"Maa, maa! So violent~" Yamamoto chuckles, patting his stinging cheek. With a smirk, he grabs his lover's wrist, pulling him against his chest. The plate of apple wedges scattering around them as the slant of his lips grew bolder, bringing the cut fruit to his mouth with a slow tug. His tongue wrapped around dainty fingers, sucking on them gently as he chewed on the apple. His hand trailed pass Gokudera's elbow, resting unhurriedly on clothed hips.

"What the hell are you doing?" The silveret snapped his hand away from the other, scowling furiously as the blush on his face intensified. He moves to sit up, but the baseball player's hand held onto his ass, grinding their hips together. Crushing their mouths together, he sucks on the Storm Guardian's tongue, coaxing their wet muscles to curl and dance around each other.

Reluctantly, Gokudera returned the kiss, his hands moving to tangle in unruly black locks. He pulled patches of hair on the back of the other's head, unknowingly reciprocating the ground of his lover's lips. He feels the swordsman yank at his clothes, buttons of his shirt falling on the sheets. A groan of disapproval leaves his lips, but the other ignores him, pushing their tongues arduously against each other. Soon, he breaks the lip lock, his chest heaving for much needed oxygen. Yamamoto doesn't stop, peppering open mouthed kiss on the exposed torso as his hand tugs on the younger's belts, unbuckling all three sequently. By now, he's accustomed to the other's tiresome dressing style.

_"Take-shi!"_ The silveret gasped, panting as Yamamoto fondled his ass, fingers searching for his entrance. He clenches his fists, restraining his urge to smack the baseball player away, torn between modesty and succumbing to his lover's will.

"Stop this!" He hisses as the dark haired teen probed him, stretching his puckered hole. The irritation in his tone belying the way he's pushing himself against the digits. He's squirming on top of the other, releasing soft moans as he feels the other scissor him, a long digit pressing against his prostate.

_"Cute~"_ The rain guardian purrs, maintaining a sweetly bashful look as he bit into his lover's collar bone. His tongue licking up the expanse of pale neck, leaving gentle love bites in his wake. He's smirking, knowing full well he's won this battle. With a shift of his hips, he lifted the smaller teen, bundling the loose slacks and boxers around his knees.

Gokudera made to kick off his shoes and garments to the floor, glaring at his lover while his bruised lips pursed in contempt. Inky umber eyes glinted, satisfied with the red flush on the pale skin. His smirk grew wider, bolder, flipping the flimsy hospital gown as he tapped his thigh, a wordless come hither plea.

"We shouldn't do this!" The silveret whispered sharply, brows furrowing as he fought with temptation. Seeing as how he's already in this state, he moves to sit on the other's lap, their cocks brushing against each other with a liberating sigh.

"But you're already like this," Yamamoto breathe, guiding the younger on his prick as he fingered the other's leaking cock.

Gokudera gasped at the gentle touch, easing himself down on the rigid shaft. He arched his back with a loud groan, the angle driving his lover's cock directly to his prostate. He feels his insides quivering, trembling from the sensation. The dark haired teen didn't waste anytime, thrusting his hips up in a fast pace, his rhythm hard and powerful. Soon, Gokudera finds himself rocking his hips in time with the other's, biting his lips to keep the moans from spilling through the room.

He couldn't stop the pleasure racking his whole body, nor does he want to. His lover felt so good buried in him, the pulsating cock filling him completely, threatening to break him from the inside out. A hand squeezed his hips in a bruising grip and he's bouncing on the other's lap, back curved in an elegant bow. He's panting heavily, chest heaving as muscles worked strenuously to keep up with their carnal dance. He's losing his breath, a thin sheet of sweat trickling down his body.

"T-Ta-Takeshi!" He shakes his head, unable to control himself. The swordsman only forced his cock deeper, faster, seeking for ecstasy as he sank his teeth into pale flesh with a grunt.

_"Takeshi!"_ The bomber repeats, pulling on dark locks, only to crush their lips in an austere kiss as his hands dig into his lover's scalp. The sound of the hospital bed creaking and screeching in protest echoed around the room, but they paid it no mind, choosing to vanquish themselves in the lewd slapping of skin against skin.

"Maa, maa..." Yamamoto voiced, low and guttural in between kisses, his hand snaking around the silveret's cock, pumping it int time with each smack of their hips. "Use your body, Hayato, make me cum..."

"I-idiot!" Gokudera only held on tighter, his hands clasping at his lover like a lifeline as he pressed their bodies flushed against each other. He's rubbing his dick against their stomachs, taut muscles creating sweet, sweet friction. He feels himself melting, succumbing to delicious rapture as he climaxed, his seed spurting in between their bodies.

His ass clenched vigorously around his lover's cock, his walls clamping, almost suffocating the engorged prick. The tight heat was enough to have the dark haired teen coming undone and Yamamoto ejaculated inside him, body trembling. Gokudera fell slump against the other, completely slack in the aftermath of their release.

The swordsman tucked the silveret's head under his chin, gently nuzzling the languid teen, almost cuddling. Their bodies tingled slightly, sensitive from euphoric bliss. They share brief kisses, chaste meeting of the lips as they rode their post-orgasmic elation.

"GWAAHAHAA!" The door swung open, violently hitting the associated wall as the intruder rudely entered the private room. "Lambo-san appears!"

"Ahoshi!"

They scrambled, Yamamoto flailing to cover his lover while Gokudera jumped and hid behind the bed, scavenging for his missing clothes.

"AHODERA IS NAKED!"

_Author's Note: The apple is the most popular candidate for the Forbidden Fruit because in Latin, it is a dual meaning for evil. Of course, males have a slight prominence in the larynx area which is called Adam's apple. It was thought to by the Forbidden Fruit being stuck in Adam's throat as he swallowed it._

_ With that said, I wanted to do asphyxiation in the story, but I already did that in a previous story, so I decided against it. Tell me what you think?_


End file.
